


Five things Talia wanted to tell Susan but couldn't

by Adi



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi/pseuds/Adi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Talia wanted to tell Susan but couldn't

1.

Talia never thought she would get so far. She had hoped, yes, dreamed even, of the day she might be allowed into this inner sanctum, but she had never truly believed it would happen.

Yet here she was, lying next to a sleeping Susan Ivanova, ungloved. She never believed Susan would ever trust her that much.

It could still all come crumbling down, she knew this, she had to take it slowly or Susan would bolt. So for now, though she felt it to be the truth in every fiber of her being, what she had to say would remain in shadows, in whispers, in the surrealism of the witching hours.

"I love you Susan."

 

2,

Talia thought that Susan looked delicious in the robe Delenn had insisted she wear over her Army of Light uniform. Then again, Talia always thought Susan looked delicious. Talia herself couldn't help but feel beautiful in her just-off-white strapless dress which followed her curves all the way down. She hadn't worn gloves since Babylon 5 receded from Earth, and today was no exception. There was no bouquet but Lennier had placed a crown of vibrant red flowers (which weren't quite roses) on her head before she went down the aisle.

They fed each other sweet red fruit and Sheridan even managed a few lines in Hebrew while Susan struggled not to laugh. They exchanged rings, and then came the question and answer portion of the ceremony.

"Do you, Susan Ivanova take this woman to be yours? For better or for worse until death do you part?"

"Not even then."

"And do you, Talia Winters, take this woman to be yours. For better or for worse until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me as Captain of Babylon 5, I now pronounce you married in the eyes of anyone who counts."

They kissed, and Susan broke a glass by stepping on it. Everyone around them cheered, and as they walked back down the aisle together, hand in hand, Talia realized she couldn't imagine not having this.

 

3,

Though Sheridan had promised her protection and Delenn had told her that there would always be a place for her in the Anla'Shok, she had always been afraid that one day, somehow, Psi-Corps would force her to come back to them, or worse, find out about Susan and take her away.

That's why she had stayed out of the fighting. That's why, though she had assisted the underground telepath railroad she refused to do more than feed Lyta what little information she had. She didn't want any more of Psi-Corps's attention on her, and especially not on Susan.

She had been living with the fear for so long that when it was gone, Talia felt a strange emptiness in its place. Tears of relief, exhaustion, and more than a little sadness at the loss of the family she had once cherished, ran down her face when she touched her forehead right above Susan's ear.

"We're free." She whispered. "We're finally free."

Susan just stood in shock as on the screen in front of her, live on ISN, Psi-Corps was finally and completely disbanded.

 

4,

In the shocked silence that followed the initial outbreak of the Drahk plague, right before the mass hysteria and panic filled the airwaves with screams of terror and desperate pleas for help and mercy. Right before everyone off earth scrambled to try and find something, anything that could be used to stop Earth from turning into a cemetery, Susan found Talia crying on their bed.

"I'm pregnant," she had whispered. They'd been trying a few months, thinking that finally now that the wars were over, and psi-corps gone, that they could start a family. Which is why, in those terrible, silent, still moments when the rest of the galaxy forgot to breath, Susan and Talia sat together, completely and utterly happy.

 

5,

Somehow she knew all along that Susan would go first. She didn't begrudge her leaving though she already knew the terrible emptiness that would fill her when she was gone. They were both so old now, so many years together and it still felt like a miracle to wake up next to Susan every morning.

Their daughter had grown up strong and happy and free. She had found someone to love and had a family of her own. There was a young man exploring the universe who they were proud to call their grandson, and a woman in a Ranger uniform who called them Nana and Babushka and visited them once a week.

Talia sat at the edge of the bed holding Susan's hand as she struggled to breath. Everyone else had already said their good-byes. Delenn was waiting outside. It wouldn't be long now.

"Talia," the hoarse whisper barely reached her ears. She bent down, ignoring the aches and pains in her back. "You gave me a reason to live."

Talia refused to cry, not now, not these last few moments. "I love you," she replied, and softly, ever so softly, touched her lips to Susan's. "Good-bye."

Susan took one last rattling breath and Talia felt her slip away. The silence was deafening, but she didn't move. As soon as she left the room, there would be ceremonies and mourning. There would be friends who would hold her, hug her, and want to offer comfort. So, though the silence rang in her ears, Talia took a few moments, held the hand of the woman she loved, and celebrated her life.


End file.
